blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
The Way of the Warlock: Part 1
|exp = 360 |items = |previous = n/a |next = The Way of the Warlock: Part 2 }} The Way of the Warlock: Part 1 is the first class quest for Warlock class in the game. This quest is a tutorial to introduce the basic skills that player can learn about this particular class. How to get? This quest is available after completing the story/campaign quest Act 1 Chapter 5 which player should be at the Bamboo Lookout (Everdusk). Walkthrough Click to read the message This quest will appear with a quest symbol in purple color that indicates a class quest. Click at the "Click to read the message" to read the mail sent by Masked Hongmoon NPC to start the quest. Letter from the Masked Hongmoon: "To the Pretender Who Claims To Be A Member of the Hongmoon School, You are a liar! All of the Hongmoon students were killed in Jinsoyun's attack. Your lies bring shame upon Master Hong and will not go unpunished! I challenge you to meet me in the Abandoned Well. It is there that we shall see if you are truly one of Master Hong's students. P.S. Once you set foot in my lair, there's no turning back. So if you have other business in the Abandoned Well, do that first!" Find the Masked Hongmoon in the Abandoned Well Go into the Abandoned Well instance/dungeon and find the Training Room. Take the path that leads to the right of the dungeon. Talk to the Masked Hongmoon Talk to the NPC in the area. Masked Hongmoon: "You call yourself Hongmoon? Let's see what you're really made of." Practise the Quell 1/Repulse F/ Soul Shackle 2 combo against the Masked Hongmoon The NPC will asked for a fight with you. Use the combo to attack the NPC for three times. After complete, there will be a cutscene to reveal who is in behind the mask. Talk to Hajoon inside the Abandoned Well Talk to the Hajoon after the cutscene. Hajoon: "Don't act so surprised. It'd take more than a couple jerks in snakeskin to take me out." (Is it really you, Hajoon?) Hajoon: " No. I'm a ghost. I've come back to haunt you. OooooOOOOooo!" (You haven't changed a bit.) Hajoon: "In all seriousness, it's good to see you're still among the living. So many friends... all gone. But we can't stop to mourn now. We have too much work to do. You need to train. A lot. If we both went after Jinsoyun and her cronies now, we wouldn't stand a chance. You must travel the Path of Hongmoon to defeat her. I'll send you a message when I'm ready for our next training session. Be punctual! I don't have all day, you know. Oh, and one more thing. I've sealed the entrance to all our Training Rooms with a charm. The only way out is by this portal or a Dragon Pulse. I guess that's it. Looking forward to training with you again, Cricket." Content Masked Hongmoon: To the Pretender Who Claims To Be A Member of the Hongmoon School: You are a liar! All of the Hongmoon students were killed in Jinsoyun's attack. I challenge you to meet me in the Abandoned Well. It is there that we shall see if you are truly one of Master Hong's students. Category:Training Quests